I'll Be Seeing You
by Music96
Summary: Newt and Tina try to get back to their normal lives, but they soon find out that "normal" isn't what it used to be, and that's not simply because Gellert Grindelwald is in custody at MACUSA. What comes next? Set after the events of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Rated T for now, may change to M for later chapters (I haven't decided yet).
1. Chapter 1 Hide and Seek

**Hey everyone! I decided that I wanted to write my very first fan fiction about Fantastic Beasts, specifically about Newt and Tina. Their story is just in the beginning stages in the film, and I personally can't wait until next November to see what happens next! Hope you like it and please feel free to leave a review!**

 **All rights to characters, as well as flashbacks to the original story belong to J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter One: Hide and Seek

"Dougal?"

Newt desperately wished in this moment that he could cast an _Accio_ or _Revelio_ spell on animals so he can find his suddenly distant and mischievous Demiguise. He turned away from the endangered creature's suspended nest and jogged over to where his Occamies are coiled up and sound asleep. Anything, just one little clue to use to track him, is all he needs. He scoured the ground for any sign of movement, a rustle in the leaves, a print in the dirt. "Dougal, I don't want to play any games. Will you please come out of hiding? You're okay, I promise." Newt wandered into his shack yet again and looked up the ladder to the top of the case, thanking Merlin that the latches were still locked. Can't have his Demiguise taking advantage of that opportunity again.

"Dougal, where are you?"

Dou-gal… the name can be humorous if it's said enough times, if the owner to the name is thought about for three straight hours while searching for him. While thinking of the humor in the name, he was reminded of _her,_ the enchanting woman he left behind in New York, who first thought Dougal was a funny name for a creature. Newt stopped his tracker's tread slowly as Tina was brought to the center of attention in his mind; memories of her transporting Newt back to the city, back to the rooftop…

* * *

Newt's heart rate increased slightly as he not only heard, but felt her approach him and step on the ledge to join in gazing at the night life below.

 _Look at the ground, look at the ground, look at the sky- is that a star? Look at the ground._

Ever since the escape from MACUSA, Newt's awareness of Miss Porpentina Goldstein increased drastically. He saved her life, and she was approaching him now. But why? Newt sucked in his breath, his arms at his sides masking a relaxed state while being alerted to her presence and readying their reflexes to help her gain her footing if she needed him, like she did when ripples of menacing death potion swirled just below her feet.  
 _Don't be stupid, Scamander. She's a bloody Auror. She can handle herself on a damn ledge._

"Graves always insisted the disturbances were caused by a beast. We need to catch all your creatures so he can't keep using them as a scapegoat."

 _Oh… Merlin's beard, get it together!_

"There's only one still missing. Dougal, my Demiguise."

"Dougal?"

Newt could hear, not see the smile in her voice as he willed himself to look at the streets below. He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye as he shyly and quickly grinned at her reaction and exhaled at the need to reveal a "slight problem". She was still smiling a humored smile and looked away as this thought went through his head. It was a beautiful smile, one that he caused for the first time since they met. But one thought of Dougal getting hurt down there brought his precious Demiguise to the forefront of Newt's mind. Best to break the news like one of his precious Occamies breaking free from their silver shells- without delay.

"Slight problem is that… um, he's invisible."

He couldn't look at her, could only imagine the incredulous look on her face with this news.

"Invisible?"

"Yes-most of the time… he does… um…"

His loss for words answered for him, since conversing with humans is still an awkward concept for him to partake in. Newt didn't notice Tina looking at him, shaking her head as she absorbed this fact. She may not be an Auror on parchment, but she is one at heart; when a challenge arises, think of the right questions to ask.

"How do you catch something that-?"

"With immense difficulty." Newt quickly smiled and turned to her as he spoke, the exhale at the end of his sentence illustrating just how hard it can be to catch him. He wasn't sure how to react, so he looked from her to the street, but his eyes went back to the better, more amusing sight, then to the ground again, until finally settling on her, waiting for her reaction that he _would_ see this time. He didn't regret it; she tilted her head to the side, and nodded, trying not to laugh to stay formal for the sake of his creatures and the task at hand.

"Oh." She couldn't help herself as her eyes focused on Newt, dancing with the remnants of what seemed like a joke. The fact that it wasn't was even funnier, so she chuckled. Little did he know this was the first time Tina laughed with someone who wasn't Queenie in a very long time.

All Newt could do was take in the sight before him, and it was a beautiful sight. Tina was no longer the ex-Auror who Disapparated with him outside the bank before arresting him. Now, she was a beautifully quirky woman with a wonderful smile and a laugh that made him instantly feel at ease, despite not knowing quite how to express it. He gave a small nod in confirmation and continued to gaze at her and drink this sight in. Her eyes were what he was focusing on, so he noticed their tone change from dancing to seriousness as she stepped closer to him.

 _Merlin's beard, breathe Scamander!_

"Gnarlak!"

 _See? Not about you. Wait, Gnarlak?_

Even Pickett turned his head at the mention of such a name from his place on Newt's right shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Gnarlak- he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror! He used to trade in magical creatures on the side-" Tina was radiating determination and pride as she spoke.

"He wouldn't happen to have in interest in paw prints, would he?"

Newt was hoping for the right answer, and then all he could concentrate on was Tina as she put her hands on her hips and stood on the balls of her feet and back down again, observing the cityscape to her left. She was even closer to him for a moment, and he normally would be uncomfortable with such closeness, but all he felt was vigilant as his heart rate sped up. Then she turned her gaze back towards him.

"He's interested in anything he can sell." Tina said with a smile.

Newt's mind was telling him that they should get a move on, but for some reason, his heart wasn't in a rush to leave this moment, this proximity, just yet.

* * *

Nearly knocking over a sack full of Fwooper feed, Newt was brought back to present day with his unexpectedly clumsy outturned feet. Fortunately, he regained his senses just in time to see the transparent silhouette of Dougal scamper behind a wheelbarrow.

"Dougal… didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you?"

As if admitting defeat, the Demiguise revealed himself to Newt and the rest of the inhabitants in the case and walked over to Newt, who effortlessly picked him up.

"What's wrong? You haven't been the same since we got back." All Dougal could do was wrap his arms around Newt's neck just a little tighter. His eyes didn't glow, but he looked around the enclosure as if trying to find a hidden gem.

Newt's shoulders slumped slightly in concern for Dougal, and his pace slowed as he passed his beloved Thunderbird's enclosure, with no need to conjure an umbrella from his storms. At this, Dougal's focus honed on where Frank used to stay. Just for a moment, did Newt see a flicker of blue in the eyes of the Demiguise.

Frank became Dougal's neighbor about eight months into Newt's excursion around the world, and with his sudden departure in New York instead of Arizona, Dougal had no way of predicting the event, and it bothered him; partly because he didn't see it coming, and partly because it was nice to have an animal to look up to and another friend amongst the case.

"Is that what this is about," Newt stopped walking as he approached Dougal's nest. Dougal shifted his gaze to Newt. "You're missing Frank?" He wasn't expecting a response, but Newt could have sworn the creature gave a small gesture with his head. Gently, Newt lifted Dougal into his nest, and when he turned back to face Newt with a somber expression, Newt sighed.

"I miss him too. But I believe he is back where he belongs now."

Dougal simply retreated to the back of his nest and closed his eyes.

"It will be okay, I promise."

Tired from his efforts, Newt, with a heavy tread, walked up the steps to his shed and closed the door behind him. As he wilted down in his seat, several papers from his manuscript were disturbed and scattered around the floor.

"Bugger."

Once the papers were gathered from the ground with minimal stains from the dirt, Newt's eye fixed on the picture of Leta. He was looking right at her inside his worn frame, yet another woman occupied his thoughts at that very moment. As if in a daze, he sat back down in his chair and reached for a quill and his half empty bottle of ink.


	2. Chapter 2 Trials

**Hi Everyone! I can't thank you enough for your support with my first chapter of many in this story! I'm sorry it's been a while (too long) since I updated this story, since I'm balancing college and work, but I will do my best to post every other Sunday! Also, thank you SilverHufflepuffFanGirl for your fantastic suggestion. I look forward to including that in this story, so keep an eye out for it! Hope you like this chapter, and feel free to review and/or subscribe!**

 **All rights to characters, as well as flashbacks to the original story belong to J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter 2: Trials

Queenie busied herself in the kitchen when Tina trudged into their apartment.

"What happened?" Queenie got up and hurried over to her sister, who was bent on looking at the grain in the wood. As they embraced, Queenie held her just a little tighter as she read her mind.

"That bad?" Tina gave a final squeeze and decided she needed to do something and not become a gargoyle cemented in place. With a cursory glance around her home, the heat from the fireplace called to her, taking her towards its source. Queenie watched her with a look of sorrow crossing her face.

"I thought I could handle it… I really did. I'm _trained_ to handle these things. The Pensieve is normally no problem for me. But with _him,_ Queenie, I wouldn't wish anyone to see his memories."

Puzzled, Queenie stared at Tina while still maintaining focus on the mug of hot cocoa that levitated in front of her at eye level.

"I never was able to get into his mind when he was Mr. Graves. How on earth did you pull that off?"

"We were able to extract a few. He wasn't even trying to resist giving them up which means he didn't see any importance in them. It was terrible, Queenie."

"I don't think a man such as Gellert Grindelwald has many pleasant memories."

"Being in his presence… It's like he's not even human."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's so _calm._ Almost calculating. And whenever I interrogate him, he gives me a grin that instantly chills me. No one can be a sane person and cause so much pain and death and-"

Tina's thoughts took over for her mouth as she slumped onto the plush couch covered in decorative pillows that offered more support than their appearance, and ran her shaking hands through her hair, willing herself to not take the grueling investigation outside MACUSA Headquarters.

"You've been through so much, and you need to relax."

"You're right. I just need a minute." She looked up just in time to reach for the cocoa stirring itself, and took a grateful sip.  
"Thank you for this."  
"Of course." Queenie quietly sighed in relief as she read Tina's mind; her thoughts were shifting to topics other than work and Grindelwald.  
Tina seemed to get her mind out of its rut when the buzz of the drink made an appearance. Abruptly, she stood up.

"Grindelwald needs to pay for what he's done."

The flash of determination in her eyes made Queenie worried for the first time in her life. Usually, she is proud when Tina feels determined. Not this time.

"What are you saying? He will pay, Teen. I promise. That's why he's locked up."

"That's not enough! He's _murdered_ people! So many people; wizards, witches, No-Majs… It's too much for simply incarceration."  
"Do you want me to write Picquery? Because if you keep this up, that's exactly what I'm going to do! He's getting to you, and you can't let him. You know that."

By this time, Tina was at the window, and Queenie slipped a vial of Calming Draught into the cocoa, feeling like she had no other choice, and gave the mug to her sister with a concerned expression that went away as she visibly saw the tension release from Tina's body.

"I'm sorry. This case… You're right, I can't let it get to me. Or him."  
"It's okay. And you'll get better at this, you always do. Everyone at that office knows you can handle leading the investigation, so that's why they put you in charge. Right?"

"Right. I'll be fine."

"Why don't we change the subject? I don't want you to get upset again." Queenie turned back to the kitchen, but not before Tina saw the glint of unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's Jacob, isn't it?" Queenie swiped at her eyes and faced Tina.

"There is no one else like him. No one."

"I know."

"Some time during that week after Newt's Thunderbird obliviated everyone, he told me about how No-Majs can marry witches and wizards in England. We can't even talk to them here." Queenie gave up with focusing on dinner and turned the stove off with an exasperated sigh.

Ignoring the flutter in her heart at the mention of Newt, Tina joined her at the table, realizing that she opted for Jacob's seat compared to her usual one, where the heat from the oven would graze her back comfortably when she didn't use magic to cook. Tina unconsciously took Newt's place and hesitantly spoke.

"I know you care for him, but-"

"Please don't say but. I already know, and hearing it again won't help, so please don't."

"Okay."

Queenie held her hand out to Tina, who took it in both of hers. Realizing the time, Queenie grabbed her wand with her other hand and gave a quick swipe to enchant the ingredients to cook again.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window from an owl with patches of black, brown and orange to color his feathers. It looked tired but eager with a letter in his mouth.  
"What the-?"

Tina went to the window and opened their apartment to the owl, who flapped his wings and perched himself on one of the drying racks.

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?"

The owl admired Tina as she stroked his feathers and held her hand out for the letter. When he surrendered the letter to her, he turned his gaze to Queenie, who took over the task Tina abandoned. Tina's heart rate increased as she ran her hand over the pattern in the sealing wax- a feather, and yet even more when she flipped the letter over and read "To Miss Porpentina Goldstein". If the seal wasn't a giveaway, then the handwriting she recognized from the time she stalled in giving Newt back the journal about his creatures, was. Even in his writing, she could tell how much he cared about them.

Queenie didn't have to ask who it was from with all the thoughts racing through her sister's head.

"Well go on and open it!"

Tina gave Queenie a sympathetic glance, not wanting to read the letter from Newt while she was still upset.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Why don't you see what that Magizoologist has to say?"

Tina nodded and went into their room and sat at the desk. Taking a deep breath, she opened the seal.

 _December 20_ _th_ _, 1926_

 _Dear Miss Porpentina Goldstein,_

 _I hope you have been doing well since we last saw each other. I'm back in London, though when I'm not at the Ministry, I'm in my case, which is where I am right now writing this letter. Usually by this time of the night, things would be relatively quiet. Though I just finished playing an unintended game of hide and seek with Dougal that lasted three hours, and he riled up the entire case while hiding from me. Dougal and Frank were very close, and he hasn't been taking Frank's absence very well, but this is the first time he's stayed invisible for so long. Though I'm sure he made it back home to Arizona where he belonged, I feel like I should have somehow warned Dougal or let them say goodbye. I know animals can't exactly say "goodbye", but you know what I mean. Maybe that would have helped. Everything happened so fast, and it's my fault that Dougal is upset. I miss Frank, too, but I did get to send him off._

 _Onto a happier note, how are you doing? It's even closer to Christmas now, so I'm guessing New York is about as crazy as Diagon Alley the day before the Hogwarts Express leaves. At least, that's what it's like in London right now, which is why I am trying to avoid London as much as possible. Though there is work. I know my schedule is going to drastically change once I send my manuscript to Obscurus Books within the next few days, so I'm doing the best I can to enjoy these last few moments of freedom._

 _This brings to mind the promise I made to you in New York. Once my book is published, I will be on my way to New York to give you a copy. Maybe during my visit, I'll run into Jacob? I hope he got the loan he needed for his bakery._

 _I do look forward to seeing you and Queenie again, and I know my creatures feel the same way. The Occamy you held misses you, so hopefully you won't mind holding her after I arrive?_

 _Speaking of New York, how is the situation going with Grindelwald and MACUSA, if I'm allowed to ask? My brother, Theseus made me give at least three statements about what happened in the subway station and every other occurrence I had with him. I'm not sure why he wants so many, but that's classified to me. I hope you and the other Aurors are staying safe, even if he's locked up with every spell and charm known to wizard kind that I imagine him to be._

 _As for the owl who delivered my letter, his name is Cyrus. Go ahead and laugh, but I chose it because he's a strong flyer. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? He is very tame and loves when you stroke his feathers. I'm sure this letter will arrive before Christmas, so I would like to wish you and Queenie a Merry Christmas (how is she holding up, by the way?) and I look forward to hearing back from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Newt Scamander_

Tina couldn't help but smile as she read the letter over again. He wrote her! The game of hide and seek amused her as she imagined Newt running around his case looking for Dougal, but that thought transitioned to a longing to reach out across the ocean to comfort him with his guilt of releasing Frank so suddenly. Like he said, everything did happen so fast, and he can't blame himself for it.

Looking outside, snow was falling gracefully to the ground a few stories below, and she wondered what it would be like to take a stroll through Diagon Alley with him, bundled up in layers of clothing as snow fell around them. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she pulled herself together. Nothing he said in the letter indicated of feelings for her. He did mention coming back to New York and worried about her safety with Grindelwald, but he was coming back to keep his promise of giving her his book, and so she could see his creatures, which she did come to be amazed by. As for Grindelwald, he was worried about _all_ the Aurors, not just her.

 _I do look forward to seeing you and Queenie again._ He mentioned Queenie in that sentence, not just her. Though the fact that he mentioned his concern for Queenie warmed her heart.  
 _I look forward to hearing back from you._ That sentence lingered in her mind as she sat on the bed, placing the folded letter in one of her dresser drawers. While getting lost in her thoughts, she ran her hand along the comforter Newt used…

Tina abruptly stood up and almost ran into Queenie.

"Sorry! I, um, dinner smells amazing… Let's eat, I'm starving!" Tina looked down and walked over to the table.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Queenie showed little effort to hide her grin.

"I'm not jumpy!" She gave the chair a little too hard of a jerk, making her cringe at the screeching noise it made across the floor.

Queenie's "really?" look answered for her.

"Okay, fine. I'm happy he wrote me."

"I can tell you are. Your thoughts were loud as you went back and forth analyzing what he said."

"It's my job to analyze! I can't always help it when I take that home!"

Queenie's laugh answered for her as she placed the napkin on her lap.

"Well we'll still have the comforter when he gets here."

Tina turned beet red and focused intently on the meal before her. Queenie smiled and looked out the window, wondering where Jacob was, and if he was also watching the snow.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know some of you were expecting Newt's letter to be a bit more romantic, hinting of the feelings he had for her. I was planning on the letter being like that too, until I read in an article about the sequel that Newt is still very much in love with Leta. I promise I'll post much sooner than last time!**


End file.
